Mr. Inverted Berserk
Berserk Mr. Inverted(VBSM007) was born on November 7, 2008 in the group known as the Berserk. His mother was Chocolatine and hisfather was Aurinko. He was born with one sister named Seraphis(VBSM009) and two brothers named Black Ace(VBSM009) and Karl(VBSM010). They were Chocolatine's second litter. Only a few days after they were born their burrow was raided by their rivals the Klingons Mob. His uncle George was babysitting the pups that day. He managed to fight off the Klingon long enough for the rest of the Berserk mob to return. Leila, the dominant female of the Klingons, carried away her brother Black Ace but he was save by his family and survived but lost his right eye. All the pups survived the raid and began to forage with the adults. Mr. Inverted was a very special meerkat, he had a pale ashy coat, believed to be an albino meerkat. Despite having lighter fur all the pups grew fast. On May 10, 2009 Chocolatine gave birth to VBSF011, Nevara, Spencer and Jezebel. Chocolatine lost dominance but regain it again from her sister Parker. Chocolatine gave birth to Trevor and Kilroy on October 14, 2009. Mr. Inverted and his siblings were old enough to babysit now. When his brother Karl babysat his new silbing he was bitten by a snake that went into the birth burrow. He survived with a scare on his face and the two pups survived as well. His older sister Gloria gave birth to Jamie, Chester and Mel on January 18, 2010. Mr. Inverted became an uncle. On April 24, 2010 his other olser sister Marlene gave birth to Clarence, Ichi and Nano. She was evicted from the group by Chocolatin after Marlene challanged her mother for dominance. Gloria was attacked by a jackal and died soon after. The next month on May 23, 2010 his mother Chocolatine died from a snake bit. His litter-mate sister Seraphis was the oldest female in the group so she took the dominant female position of the group. Then sadly his father later died on July 12, 2010 and his cousin Spoophy took over as the new dominant male. Klingons In late 2010, Mr. Inverted went roving with his two litter-mate brothers Black Ace and Karl and younger brother Spencer. They roved at the Fritters first but were chased away so they moved on to the next mob. They were seen at the Mutants but again were chased way by the males. They next target was the Klingons, the mob that almost killed them as pups. At the Klingons however, their luck was better. The eldest natal males were roving at the time and the new dominant female Uhura needed an unrelated male to be her mate. The males easily joined the group in the absent of the males. Black Ace, Karl and Mr. Inverted were the same age so it was not clear who should be dominant male. After a dominance fight, Mr. Inverted lost to his brother Black Ace. Next Karl fought Black Ace and lost. Spencer stayed out of the fighting so Black Ace became the new dominant male of the Klingons, the Berserk's rivals. Family Mother: Chocolatine Father: Aurinko Sister: Seraphis Brothers: Black Ace and Karl Links Berserk Mob Klingons Mob Seraphis Berserk Category:Berserk meerkats Category:Klingons meerkats